Pożegnanie syna piekarza
by Popielatte
Summary: Katniss po raz kolejny straciła kogoś, kogo szczerze kochała. Co czuje przed ostatnim pożegnaniem Peety? Co mówią jej ich wspólne wspomnienia? Ostatnie spojrzenie w przeszłość Kosogłosa.


Nic nie trwa wiecznie.

Była u jego boku szczęśliwa przez wiele lat. Ten czas kojarzył jej się ze spokojem, odpoczynkiem. Pewnością bytu. Nigdy nie zapomniała o ciemności, w której tkwiła wcześniej. Uświadomiła sobie, że ta pustka zaczęła ją pochłaniać jeszcze nim Prim umarła. A nawet jeszcze przed pamiętnymi dożynkami. Pustka zaczęła ogarniać Katniss, gdy umarł jej ojciec, czyli w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy zetknęła się ze śmiercią. Wtedy zmuszona była zacząć dorastać, porzucając królestwo każdego dziecka. Resztek niewinności pozbawiły ją Igrzyska i wojna. Wszystko co miała, zniknęło. Czuła się odsłonięta przed wszechświatem, niezdolna do obrony przed kolejnymi ciosami.

Mimo jej uporu, Peeta podarował jej rodzinę. I to okazało się najlepszą rzeczą, jaka jej się przytrafiła. Bo choć pamiętała ciemność i okropną pustkę, już w niej nie żyła. Łapała głębokie wdechy na powierzchni, w świetle, starając się już nigdy nie upaść. Żyć najlepiej dla swoich dzieci i dla niego.

Zbudowanie czegoś trwałego i pewnego po wszystkim, co przeszli, zajęło im wiele lat. Niczego nie mogli uzyskać w mgnieniu sekundy. Każda chwila beztroski i prawdziwego, czystego szczęścia była zbudowana na długim czasie ciężkiego podnoszenia się ze smutku, rozpaczy i prześladujących ich koszmarów sennych.

Nadszedł jednak pewien dzień, w którym obudzili się obok siebie niemal w tym samym momencie. Ich uśmiechy i ten krótki lecz czuły pocałunek, który wówczas wymienili, były tak naturalne i mimowolne, że każde z nich było pewne, że na ten moment czekali od lat. To właśnie ten dzień.

To wszystko sprawiło, że tęskniła. Jej siwe, niemal białe włosy, które upięła starannie w kok na tyle głowy (od lat nie nosiła warkoczy), wyglądały na zbyt uporządkowane. Czuła bałagan w sercu, w środku. Tak wielki, że jej przykładny ubiór i fryzura jeszcze bardziej ją drażniły.

- Mamo, już czas.

Jej córka miała zaszklone oczy. Katniss nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dzieci zawsze bardziej kochały Peetę, ale nigdy nikomu tego nie powiedziała. W głębi po prostu czuła, że nie jest wystarczająco dobrym rodzicem w porównaniu do niego.

Skinęła głową w stronę dziewczyny i pozwoliła jej się odprowadzić do drzwi. Bała się drogi, która na nią czekała. Nawet bardziej, niż jej celu. Na miejscu będzie musiała jedynie się pożegnać. To nie wydawało się takie złe, biorąc pod uwagę ilu ludzi w życiu straciła bez możliwości oddania im należnego hołdu. Jednak w drodze na pogrzeb męża będzie miała mnóstwo czasu na rozmyślanie, a jej wspomnienia, które mimowolnie pojawiały się w jej głowie, przerażały ją. Bała się, że nie wytrzyma, a tak bardzo nie chciała pęc. Nie chciała krzyczeć, płakać, szarpać się i pytać po raz kolejny dlaczego odszedł przed nią.

Na dworze padał deszcz, a ona nie widziała już smutnych twarzy dzieci i ich przyjaciół. Widziała kolejne obrazy.

_Bochenek chleba na deszczu. Twarz syna piekarza. Pocałunek w jaskini. Łykołak w ich dłoniach. Błysk świateł, krzyk ludzi Kapitolu. Jego proteza. Perła. Medalion. Plaża. Krew. Jego zimne ręce zaciskające się na jej szyi. Ich wojna. Jego wojna. Kosogłos. Zwycięstwo i przegrana. Jego ręka powstrzymująca ją przed wzięciem trucizny. On. Ona. Ich dystrykt. Przysięga wspólnego życia. Życie dojrzewające w jej łonie. Każdy jego uśmiech, każdy płacz szczęścia i każdy wyraz jego wdzięczności za to, że jest przy nim. _

Łza spłynęła po policzku Katniss. Tak wiele by dała, aby się z nim zamienić. Ostatnia myśl, nim wyruszyła na ostatnie pożegnanie Peety Mellarka, dotyczyła ich pierwszego spotkania po odbiciu Peety z Kapitolu. Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby ją wtedy zabił? Jednak wtedy ich córka uśmiechnęła się do Katniss przez łzy. Wówczas dziewczyna, która igrała z ogniem zrozumiała, że dla tego uśmiechu przeszłaby przez ciemność raz jeszcze i poczuła, że naprawdę było warto.

Pierwszy raz od powrotu do domu naprawdę, szczerze uwierzyła, że każda chwila jej życia miała sens.


End file.
